I'll Love You If You'll Let Me
by cr0wznest
Summary: Brittany falls for her substitute teacher.


**A/N: Inspired by the BBC ONE television show _True Love._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. **

* * *

Mrs. Blanket was out with the flu so we had this gorgeous substitute teach our English class. She's flawless; a teenage boys dream - and mine. She seems sad though, most of the time. Our class is really loud except for me. Most of the boys defy her rules because she's just a substitute. I listen to her though, she intrigues me more than anyone I've ever met.

She's taught my class for a week so far and I don't understand why everyone else treats her like she's nothing. I want to tell her that she is something and to not listen to the other kids but I think it would be weird hearing that from a student.

We've spoken a few times because she's given me feedback on a few of my pieces of writing. I like what she says about them. Once she mentioned college and I said I probably wouldn't get high enough grades to graduate. Then she said she'd do everything she can to help me pass and that's kind of when I realised she had to be mine.

So I'm sitting in the second row just staring. Her hair is so long and pretty. Her shirt tightens around her boobs and some buttons are exposed. My face is heating up just watching her. I wonder what I'd do if she looked up and caught me staring. It would be a bit of a rush I suppose. I kind of want her to know how much I appreciate her - internally and externally.

Most of the boys have been throwing around scrunched up balls of paper and one hits the front desk. Ms. Lopez is too nice to yell at them so she just tells them to quiet down. Then the bell rings and the worst part of my day begins; leaving her.

I had recently written an essay that she hasn't yet marked so I walk to her desk and place it on the piles of papers flooding it. She looks up, smiling at me briefly and mouthing a thank you. I smile shyly in return and lug my over my shoulder. Before I leave I turn around once more and am greeted with her eyes staring back at me. Did she watch me walk away? Did she sense me staring at her throughout the lesson? It was impossible.

But she was staring back at me and all I could do was swallow thickly and leave the room.

* * *

She had been seeing someone for just under two months. This was the first time Santana had dated a girl since she'd come out last year. She's 25 and only had the courage to confess her deepest secret at 24. So this girl she's seeing is lying in her bed, sheets covering her private parts.

Santana had just come home from work and was excited to read her favourite students new essay. No matter how tempting a naked girl in her bed looked, Santana Lopez would always choose writing over it.

She sat at her desk after pouring herself a glass of wine. It was a single sided sheet that Brittany had wrote and it was entitled 'The girl'. Many of Brittany's pieces had either been absurd or fanciful. Santana loved them because she could pin point the realism in the blonde's words. She loved that Brittany only shared this over imaginative life with her.

When she finished reading the essay, she took a red marker out of her pencil case and wrote a large A+ in the corner and circled it. Santana thought even if Brittany's stories weren't good she'd most likely mark them with an A+. Then she wonders why on earth she'd do that.

* * *

I waltz into English the next day wearing the biggest grin. Most of the students that disrupt the class are out on an excursion but I didn't pay on time so I'm stuck at school attending normal classes. There are about 6 students in the class today, leaving me to think that Ms. Lopez will pay more attention to each of us individually.

When she enters with her back pack I'm in awe of what she's wearing yet again. Her shirt is less provocative than yesterday, but her skirt bunches up around her ass and makes it look really good. My eyes move to my desk because if I look up to her face I don't want to see her staring back at me like yesterday.

"Brittany," She speaks so softly. I hop off my chair and move forward to her desk. She pulls out a chair beside her and I whisper thank you, before sitting beside her.

"This was incredible, once again," She chuckles and I gaze at her lips and teeth. She's so beautiful it's hard to stare at her for a long amount of time. "I felt this was your best piece."

"Thank you, so much," I responded, wringing my hands in my lap because of my nervousness. She smiled and tucked some hair behind her hair. She stopped looking at the paper and turned her chair slightly so she could face me more.

"What did you want to be when you leave school?" I hated this question, especially now that she's asking me so forwardly.

"I don't know yet," I reply shyly. She smiles so kindly at me that I could melt.

"Well," she licks her lips and my eyes instantly move to that spot. "I believe you're very talented so whatever you choose to do, you'll go far."

I flickered my eyes back to hers and nodded dumbly. "Thanks." Then I stood up, took back my paper and grinned even wider when I saw what grade I received.

I stood outside her house because I had been riding around the neighbourhood once and saw her enter it. At first I thought it might have been a friend, but when she kept going back to that house then I realised she lived there.

I don't stalk her for long hours. I go on rides and pass by her house from time to time because I like observing her home life. Through the window I can see her eat dinner, kiss this girl that's always there and feed her dog. I'm jealous of that girl, but happy to know she's even more like me than I first thought.

It's almost 8pm, so the darkness curtains my body as I step in front of the window. My eyes peer through and watch as she cleans up the table. The other girl doesn't even help. She just retreats to what seems to be the bedroom.

Then the kitchen light goes off and view is ruined. Ms. Lopez has disappeared and I'm about to leave when the front door opens. I fall to the floor near a bush and hide myself. She's carrying a garbage bag to the bin, which gives me a chance to run and hide further.

I'm on the side of her house now and I can see into the bedroom. The girl is sitting on Ms. Lopez's desk with her legs spread. She's wearing see-through underwear and a white shirt. Then I see Ms. Lopez enter, roll her eyes and throw herself on the bed. The girl hops off the desk and straddles my teacher. They grind for a while, until Ms. Lopez gets too horny and flips her over.

I know it's wrong to watch, especially when this involves your teacher, but I just wish it could be me underneath her. I step forward a little but misguide my food into a small stick, causing me to trip forward and bump my head on the window. That's when my heart stops, because Ms. Lopez is staring at me with her mouth wide open and her chest heaving.

I run as fast as I can to my bike without looking back and dread Monday morning.

* * *

All Santana could think about were those blue eyes in the darkness, watching her so intensely. She hadn't thought much of the staring in class. But now she's thinking she should talk to Brittany and warn her about the rules between students and teachers.

Santana isn't so innocent either however. After seeing Brittany flee, all she could think about was the way the blonde strutted into class with that bright smile. That's why she fucked her girlfriend senseless that night. The thought of the blonde student made her so wet.

She entered her classroom before anyone arrived. Her students were absolute troublemakers and she found it hard to keep them under control. The only good thing was the fact that Brittany was in her class and her writing gave her hope.

15 minutes into the lesson and Brittany isn't there. Santana starts to worry. Maybe she should have run after Brittany that night and tried to talk to her. But she knows how shy the blonde can be.

She decides to wait until the end of the lesson to go and look for Brittany, because she has never left in the middle of class before and leaving now when Brittany isn't there may seem suspicious.

Santana ends up finding Brittany on the field. The blonde is reading a novel and doesn't even notice her teachers presence until Santana's hovering over her.

* * *

"Ms. Lopez," I exhale shakily.

"Brittany, don't you think skipping class is a bit stupid? Especially with exams approaching," Ms. Lopez asked.

I nodded and placed my book in my bag. She sat down beside me and we both stared out into the distance, not saying anything.

It wasn't until I felt her eyes on me that I realised how long we had been silent for. "You can talk to me, you know that," She explained.

I turned to her and smiled because I didn't know what to say. She had seen me and now she was trying to get me to explain why I was outside her window watching her have sex with her girlfriend.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

So we went to the beach and we were sitting on a bench by the sand. The air was so warm that I had taken off my jacket and sweater. I noticed Ms. Lopez's eyes on me as I did so.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez," I spoke softly.

"First of all, It's Santana." She smiled at me and I nearly died.

I was able to call her by her first name even after what had happened. This was like one of my stories.

"Okay. Santana, I'm sorry." Then I started to feel tears falling from my eyes and I forced myself to hold them back. I thought about how much the students in English made Santana feel bad without apologizing. Then I thought about how much I loved her and wanted to make her feel special.

Then I thought about the fact that we were out of school, sitting at the beach like a couple would and it made me smile and cry happy tears. She placed her hand on my hand and stood me up.

"C'mon, my house isn't far and I've got tissues."

We didn't hold hands all the way to her house, but I treasured those precious moments when I felt her skin against mine. The inside of her house was really simple. White walls, white couches, white and brown kitchen.

"I like this," I said smiling and she smiled in return.

It wasn't a huge place, but it was cosy and it gave me a chance to be close to her. We stood in the kitchen and she handed me the box of tissues.

"Isn't your girlfriend here?" I asked.

"No." That's all she said before looking at me in a really strange way. Her eyes seemed darker and I wanted to move closer to figure out why. So I did.

I placed the box of tissues on the counter and moved forward. As soon as I felt her breath against my lips I closed the gap and kissed her softly. It didn't last long, but it did last long enough that I could feel a tear against my cheek. I pulled back to see that she was crying.

I raised my hand and swiped away the tears before stepping back to give her some space.

"You have no idea how happy you make me," I spoke. She laughed and cried even more, but she wiped away her own tears this time.

* * *

Santana hadn't felt this way about anybody. This morning she had kicked her girlfriend or whatever she was out and told her to sort out her life. The girl was more than happy to leave and that's something she knew Brittany would never feel or think.

She entered her classroom, not looking at any students until she stood in the middle of the room. She knew Brittany was staring at her, willing Santana to stare back. But the brunette maintained control and spoke to the class firmly before setting them a task.

Santana sat at her desk checking over work. She'd occasionally glance up at Brittany who would be staring back at her with a small smirk on her face. She wouldn't be able to control herself if no one else was in the room.

When the bell rang, she sighed with relief. The students basically rushed out of class, leaving only Brittany and Santana in the room. They stayed silent for a few moments until Santana stood up and closed the door. She pulled down the curtain and took a deep breath before turning around. Brittany was still at her desk, sitting idly on her chair, awaiting the brunette's first move.

Santana spoke first. "I want you." It was only a whisper, but sounded so full of lust that Brittany couldn't control her next move.

She stood up, walked straight for her teacher and pushed her back against the desk. She placed her hands on Santana's hips and lifted one leg up so she could fit her hand under her teacher's skirt. Santana was panting so heavily that it made Brittany's legs quiver.

The blonde leaned in, wasting no time in sticking her tongue in between Santana's lips. Santana invited the blonde's tongue in, sliding her own against it and clawing her fingers against Brittany's exposed neck.

When the world around them became silent, Brittany reached inside her teacher's underwear and slid her fingers up and down Santana's folds. Santana whimpered countless times, pleading for Brittany to just enter her.

When the blonde finally did, Santana bit on her lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Brittany..." Her moan echoed through the class room and Brittany sucked on Santana's neck to distract her. She didn't want anyone walking in on this, ruining this perfect moment.

When Santana came, Brittany felt as though she was floating. The moan the brunette emitted and the clenching around Brittany's fingers was all too much. She couldn't wait to taste Santana and give her everything she had.

* * *

They lay in bed, sweat covering their skin and the bed sheets thrown to the floor. Santana could see all of Brittany and she adored her. She ran a tanned finger up the blonde's side, all the way to her cheek.

"I'm in love with you."

I felt my heart beat faster with every word. And when I heard love, my body shivered. I think Santana could see my goosebumps. I leaned in and nudged her cheek with my nose. She turned her head and kiss me gently. We kissed slowly for a while, until she parted her lips and invited my tongue inside.

I would never get enough of her. Whatever obstacle we have to face in the near future we'll do it together.

"I'm in love with you too," I whisper as I lay my head on her chest. I can feel her heart beating and I know it's for me.

_**The end.**_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading :) **_


End file.
